Portable handheld wireless devices such as smart phones and tablets come equipped with a large storage memory much like the laptops and the desktops. This large storage size is expected to fulfill storage needs in these devices for years of use as new applications and data are stored in these devices.
As an illustration, smart phones come with basic 8 G bytes and options of 16 and 32 G bytes. Such a large storage size is not expected to be used in the foreseeable future and is thought of the largest possible storage that may be required over the life of the device's useful life. Same is true for the tablet computers like the iPad®.
Unlike the laptops and desktops, these smart phones and tablets are portable being carried in pocket and brief case and designed for being handheld. Hence weight and size of these devices is an important consideration unlike for the laptops and desktop computers which are kept on a table.
As an illustration of the importance of the size and weight of these handheld and portable wireless devices, both Samsung and Apple announced new products such as iPhone® 5 and Samsung Galaxy® 3s which claim to be thinner and lighter weight then their immediate predecessor models. Further the appeal of iPad® is based on it being a slim form-factor device.
Hence, it is the objective of the embodiments herein to be able to even further reduce the weight and thickness size of these devices in the user hand. It is yet a further objective to reduce the cost of such devices to the users.